No More Snow!/Transcript
: : : : : :Nickel: Maybe we should just give up... We're not going to WIN. :Pin: Stop being so pessimistic, Nickel. We still have a chance! [gets stuck on slush] Oh no! I'm STUCK! [Coiny and Bomby strain themselves trying to get Pin off the slush, but a lightning bolt strikes a tree, and the two start screaming and running away from the falling tree, which kills Pin] :[Book and Ruby still get chased by Evil Leafy, then they climb a tree] :Ruby: Cut the rope!! [Book cuts the rope which holds a 9,042 kilogram weight, which kills Evil Leafy, Fries and Puffball. Book and Ruby High-five each other] :Book: Now what? :Ruby: We recover our dead team members! :Book: But the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy, and we just crushed her! :Ruby: Oh, right. to sob :died from sadness shortly after. :best friend Book was unfazed and went on to made billions selling Ruby's remains. :Bunch are still walking :Nickel: No more snow!! :Yellow Face: YAAAAAAAAY!!!!! bowl of petunias falls and crashes in front of Bomby :Bomby: ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! to panic insanely :Yellow Face: So, Needle, how much further to Yoyle Mountain??? pulls out her Distance Tracker 2000, then activates it :Coiny: Wait, no, no, no, you... you did all that wrong. See, that's the distance to... Evil Canyon. What you want, You wanna press this. [presses the D.T. 2000's screen] And see? The distance to Yoyle Mountain is actually 2,761 miles. :Spongy: But, Coiny... :Coiny: Spongy, I know it's far, but don't complain. We have to DO this! :Spongy: Coiny, the canyon! :Coiny: What?! with a huge thud :Yellow Face: Needle, are you doing okay? Can you stay up much LONGER??? :Needle: No! :Yellow Face: Uh-oh. We need to find something to land on, or else we are going to DIE. :Coiny: Hey, Spongy, do you think you could do us a little favor, and... IMPALE yourself on those spikes to save our lives! :Spongy: No way! :Needle: Help me! :Nickel: Spongy, PLEASE! We'll die either way! :Coiny: Yeah, PLEASE! :Spongy: NO! Not moving! :Coiny: What's that? I can't exactly tell what you said through all those layers of fat. It said it's kind of like - (Coiny squishes his cheeks to mock Spongy's voice, saying, "Sure thing, Coiny.") :Spongy: No! I said– :pushes Spongy to the spikes :screams mildly. Yellow Face, Bomby, Nickel, Coiny and Needle jump onto Spongy's Back :continues to cry slightly, then coughed a few times and silence :Nickel: Now how are we going to get across? :Coiny: Oh, there's a way. There is DEFINITELY a way. Hey Needy! :slaps Coiny :Needle: Don't call me Needy! :slides on the soil on the other side of the canyon, and thumbs up because his method worked, causing other members of his team except Needle and Spongy to do the same :Yellow Face: Needy! :slaps Yellow Face :Bomby: Needy! :slaps Bomby :Nickel: Needy. :slaps Nickel :Yellow Face: Hold on, how are Needle and Spongy gonna get off? :Coiny: Well Spongy's dead already. I- I hope. :Yellow Face: Ok, but we still need to get Needy up here! :tries to slap him but she can't because she is still in the chasm :Nickel: Well FreeSmart's got the HPRC, we could kill Needle now and recover her when we catch up the FreeSmart. :Needle: No! :Yellow Face: Don't worry guys, I got this covered. :Face throws the ignited flamethrower :Needle: Help me! :flamethrower sets Needle and Spongy's corpse on fire, killing Needle in the process :cuts to the remaining 4 survivors of the W.O.A.H Bunch walking through the forest :Coiny: Hey, you Two are FreeSmarters. Where's the HPRC? :Book: It got crushed. :Coiny: Oh, so Pin, Needle and Spongy are dead forever? :Book: Yep, so are Match, Bubble, Ice Cube, Pencil, Fries, Puffball, Golf Ball, Gelatin, Firey, Tennis Ball and Rocky. :Coiny: So we are the final 6 contestants in BFDIA? My chance of winning has tripled! Oh yeah! :Firey Speaker Box: So you killed yourself and destroyed the one and only HPRC. Why am I not surprised? :Coiny: Because you think we're stupid, and we're not. You're stupid, because Firey made you! :HPHPRCC drops from the sky :Firey Speaker Box: Here's a Hand-powered HPRC Creator. :Yellow Face: You mean an HPHPRCC? Those are my favorite! :Firey Speaker Box: If you turn the crank long enough, it will create an HPRC. :Nickel: Uh, how long is long enough? :Firey Speaker Box: It depends on how hard you guys crank. It can take anywhere from a few weeks to over a month! :Nickel: Oh great. How fun. I've been reduced to a cranking slave! :Ruby: Weeks of cranking? That sounds exhausting! :Firey Speaker Box: Remember, it's for the lives of your freddies! :Ruby: Friends, schmends. My arms will be word, possibly she said "leaves"? by the time it's over! :Firey Speaker Box: Now get cranking that HPHPRCC! I'll see you all when you get to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. :Ruby, Yellow Face, Nickel, Coiny and Bomby start cranking the HPHPRCC :and Ice Cube show up walking :Match: Hey guys, guess who's back! :Book: Match! I thought you died in the explosion. :Match: Well it was enough to set me on, like, fire, but it wasn't enough to kill me. Ice Cube survived too! :Nickel: Hey, you might wanna put out that flame. We're in a forest here. :Match: Oh, right. :grabs Ice Cube and puts her on her burning head, melting her and extinguishing the fire, leaving water dripping down her body :ends Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:BFDIA 5